The New Students
by The Flying Mint Bunny
Summary: There are two new transfer students. One is the somewhat quiet Hashiba Akiko who has just transferred into Kuroba Kaito's high school class. The second is Fern Northwood who has just moved from America, straight into the classroom of Edogawa Conan. Both are unusual students with peculiar histories that attract both the world's greatest thief and one of the most famous detectives.
1. Chapter 1 - The Notice

As a forward, I'd like to let everyone know that Fern Northwood (Hamasaki Yasuko) is an original character of mine and that Twiv the Phantom Thief (Hashiba Akiko) is an original character owned by IloveSaiyans. Ya'll can find her on deviantArt and take a look at some really amazing art that she has drawn. I have permission from IloveSaiyans to use Twiv as a character in my fan-fics and she has my permission to use Fern in her fan-fics.

* * *

• Chapter 1 •

The Notice

"Inspector Mouri!"

Inspector Megure's voice rang through the hallway as he approached the door to the Mouri Detective Agency.

"Go Yoko!" was the reply from the closed door.

"Mouri Kogoro!" yelled Megure, as he stormed into the small office. As he walked in he saw the floor was littered with empty beer cans and cigarette butts and in the middle of the mess was a desk. And in the chair that was by the desk was a half-drunk detective laughing hysterically at the television that was on the table.

"Oh hello Megure!" said the detective, opening another can of beer.

"This is no time to get drunk or to be watching Yoko Okino!" yelled Megure, slamming a piece of paper onto the table in front of him.

"Huh?" replied the red-faced detective, as he picked up the paper. "Another notice from Kid?!"

"Yes. This time he's targeting the Suzuki Corporation again. Looks like Jirokichi is going to come up with another plan to try and catch him," replied the unamused inspector.

'I will make the Nightshade of the Woods mine at midnight tonight

\- Kaitou Kid'

"Tonight? So this was sent today?" asked Kogoro.

"Yes, in fact Inspector Nakamori faxed it to me about an hour ago."

The door to the agency opened and a tall girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked in. "I'm back!" she announced as she set down the grocery bag she was carrying. "Oh. Inspector Megure", she said, walking up to the inspector.

"Hello Ran," replied Megure. "I just stopped by to show your father the new notice."

"So Kid sent another notice. What's he stealing tonight?" asked another voice. This time it came from the short seven year old, Edogawa Conan. One might think that this is a strange name, which it is, probably because it's not his real name. Conan-kun here was once the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, but he was drugged and shrunk into a second grader. Now, he can reveal his true identity to no one, because this would put all of his friends and family into danger.

"None of your business!" replied Kogoro, angrily.

"Oh, he's targeting Sonoko's uncle again," said Conan, as he read the notice that was lying on the table.

"What the-" yelled Kogoro, as he turned around to see Conan standing on his desk chair. "Give me that!" He quickly snatched the copied notice, folded it up, and placed it into his pocket.

"Oji-san! Can we go with you to see Kaitou Kid?" asked Conan.

"No, you can't go! Besides you'll probably just get lost in the crowd," replied Kogoro.

Hehe. I remember our last trip to Tropical Land. We spent over two hours trying to find you, thought Conan, but he didn't say anything.

"But Oji-san. I want to see Kid! I want to see Kid!" yelled Conan, as he started one of his little tantrums. That's probably one of the only good things of being seven years old. If you start screaming and yelling, adults will give you whatever you want, just to get you to stop, he thought as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay! You and Ran can go as long as you stop that," said the half-drunk detective, as he opened the door.

"It's almost nine o'clock. We'd better get going. Suzuki said that he wanted us there as soon as possible," said Megure.

"Okay, let me change my clothes and I'll be right there," said Ran, as she walked towards her room.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Nightshade of the Woods

**• Chapter 2 •**

 **The Nightshade of the Woods**

"So, as you can see, I've had this room's walls entirely made out of bulletproof glass and they have been covered with metal wire," explained Suzuki Jirokichi.

"How is wire going to keep Kid from leaving this room?" asked Kogoro.

"Touch it and see," replied Suzuki.

The detective, of course, walked up the glass and touched it. He quickly went through a series of spasms before he took a few steps back.

"So, you ran electricity through all of the wires," said Detective Nakamori, taking a closer look at the wiring.

"Now there is no chance of escape for Kid," replied Suzuki.

"But, won't Kid easily be able to get to the jewel with just a glass case over it?" asked Ran.

"Ah. Take a few steps back, my dear. Yes, just behind the line", replied Sonoko's uncle as he flipped a switch. The lights suddenly dimmed and a large metal cage lowered onto the case. "Now, take these and look", he said handing the teenage girl a pair of binoculars. Ran looked through them and said "Wow! That is a lot of lasers!"

"Whaaat!" yelled a voice from down the hall. "You aren't going to hurt my Kid-sama, are you, Oji-san?"

"Sonoko!" said Jirokichi, "I didn't know that you were coming."

"Of course, I was coming. Do you think I would miss a chance to see Kaito Kid? You are going to catch him this time, aren't you Oji-san? Alive, that it."

"Yes, he is going to be alive, my dear Sonoko. We all want to know who Kid really is and why he's stolen over half of the Suzuki Corporation's collection."

"Good," replied Sonoko, "Oji-san, could we please see the Nightshade of the Woods jewel. I don't think I've seen it yet."

"Of course," replied Sonoko's uncle, pressing the switch the other way. "Also, none of you had better touch this switch, because it recognizes only my fingerprints and if any of you touch it, you'll definitely be in for a surprise."

Ran and Conan quickly walked up to the display case as the lasers were turned off and peered through the glass.

"Wow! It's so beautiful," said Ran, her eyes widened with amazement, "Why is it called the Nightshade of the Woods?"

"It's because the nightshade is a really pretty purple flower and the gem is the same shade of purple as the flower," replied Sonoko.

"Yes, that's exactly right. It's also the largest purple diamond in the world," said Nakamori, as he looked at the glittering fist-sized jewel.

"Now, please step back before the line. It is ten minutes till midnight and I want to be prepared for Kid," said Jirokichi. He nodded to a group of armed policemen who walked over to several places in the room that the jewel was being kept.

"What are the policemen doing in the room, Oji-san? Won't they get shot by the lasers?" asked Conan, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. You'd better ask Suzuki-san that", replied Inspector Mouri.

"They won't get hurt, Conan-kun. Those are safe spots in the laser maze. It's for better protection against Kid," came the reply. Conan only nodded his approval.

There was a sudden crash meaning that something had fallen. Everyone turned around to see Sonoko picking up the contents of her purse that had fallen. "I was looking for my lipstick and it slipped from my hand," she said sheepishly. A bottle of concealer rolled in front of Suzuki Jirokichi's feet and he bent down to pick it up and gave it to his niece.

"Thank you, Oji-san," she replied.

Only five minutes till showtime. That thought was embedded in the mind of one of the people in that room. Kaitou Kid had already infiltrated the area.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kid Strikes Again

**• Chapter 3 •**

 **Kid Strikes Again**

"Two minutes left," whispered Conan. The room was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone was mentally counting the seconds left while holding their breath.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Conan began the countdown, "...seven, six, five…."

"Five seconds left!" squealed Sonoko.

"Four, three, two, one," he whispered and then turned his attention to the jewel.

At the exact moment when Conan said one, the lights went out and a sickly pink gas steamed out of the ceiling. All of the guards stood their ground, because of their gas masks, but all of the sudden they were being knocked down, one by one. Conan tried to get a good look at what was hitting the guards' gas masks off and saw a flash of white hit each one. He's here.

In a few minutes, the lights were turned back on. When Ran looked around, all she saw was a large amount of fallen police guards all around the display case. When the security system was turned off and she looked into the case, the jewel was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Copy Cat

**• Chapter 4 •**

 **The Copy Cat**

A figure in a strapless cream colored dress stood on the roof of one of the Suzuki Corporation's buildings.

"Kee, kee, kee. I can already imagine that pint-sized detective and his friend. They must be down there asking themselves, 'Where's Sonoko? Where's Sonoko?' Hehe. Tonight's heist was just too easy," he said to himself.

The figure on Suzuki Sonoko fingered the jewel that it held and then suddenly turned around. Before you could blink, the dress had turned into a flowing white cape. In place of the white heels were plain white dress shoes. On top of his head was a tall silk hat with a blue trim and he also wore a monocle to partially conceal one side of his face.

Kaito Kid held the Nightshade of the Forest up to the moonlight and looked through it. "Oh well. It's not this one either. I guess, I can think of some creative way to send it back to old man Suzuki."

"It's not what?"

"Eh?" asked Kid. He had not expected to see anyone up here so early. He quickly turned around to see a security guard behind him.

"I don't know why you tried to disguise yourself as a security guard, my detective friend," he replied, not surprised

"Huh?" asked the security guard, slightly taken back.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Kudou Shinichi."

There were a few moments of silence between the two and then a laugh erupted from the security guard. "Hee, hee, hee…."

Just like before, the security guard turned around and instead of the police uniform there was another figure clad in white. It was, in fact, an almost perfect reflection of Kid himself! The only differences were that the trim on the hat was pink with a matching shirt underneath the cape and the tie was a bright purple.

"Eh?!" said Kaito out loud. This was just one of those moments. One of those moments in which even the great Kuroba Toichi wouldn't have been able to keep his poker face. "What? Why? How?" he began asking questions without even thinking and took a few steps back.

"Hee, hee, hee. Your disguise was perfect, Kaito Kid. Dressing up as Suzuki's niece. Who would have thought of it except for the great Magician Under the Moonlight?", replied the mysterious figure. "I would have never guessed it except for one flaw. Your plan was perfect until Suzuki said that the switch only worked with his fingerprints on it. That was something that you did not have. Luckily, you had also taken the young lady's purse, when you drugged her and there were various makeup things in there. One of which was a bottle of concealer. The bottle was glass and was perfect for picking up fingerprints, so you pretended to drop the handbag and the bottle of concealer rolled in front of Suzuki, giving him no choice, but to pick it up."

Regaining his balance and composure, Kaito stood up straight and had listened to his reflection's deductions.

"And so you have unravelled the mystery of the Nightshade Under the Moonlight. But before I leave, may I ask who are you? I don't exactly appreciate other people copying my genuine work," he replied, still slightly dumbfounded.

At that exact moment, there was the sound of footsteps. They were small light footsteps, but they were footsteps. The door to the roof opened and out came a small figure.

"Ah, so my pint-sized detective friend has found me again?" asked Kaito.

Conan had quickly deduced that Kid must have disguised himself as Sonoko, when the Ran's friend could not be found, and had run up to the roof. He would have been there sooner, if it weren't for his short legs. After he caught his breath, Conan looked up to see...two Kaito Kids!

"What is going on here?" he breathed.

Kaito smiled when he saw the young detective's confusion. When he turned to look at the copy of himself, he saw that the copy was smiling at him.

"I suppose we will have to continue this conversation at a later time," it said.

"Wait, you haven't told me who you are…."

The figure only continued smiling and then suddenly the cape on their back transformed into a paraglider.

"Till next time, Kaito Kid!" was the reply as they took off into the night sky.

"I'll deal with that later," said Kaito to himself, "Right now, I have to get him off of my back." He turned towards Conan.

"I suppose you already deduced everything that happened?" he asked.

Although he was still confused and in shock, Conan was still able to reply, "Yes. You disguised yourself as Sonoko Suzuki and then-" He was suddenly cut off.

"I have already heard a true deduction of my actions tonight and I do not have the time to listen to the same story twice tonight", replied Kaito, as his cape behind him turned into a hang glider.

"Wait a minute, you-" said Conan.

"Farewell, Edogawa Conan," was the reply as he jumped off of the the ledge of the building.

"Damn it!" shouted Conan, "He escaped again, but I wonder. Why were there two Kids tonight?"

One would have barely noticed the white hang glider gliding through the air above Tokyo.

"Kee, kee, kee! Another job well done," said the thief quietly to himself. He suddenly felt something in one of his pockets.

"Eh? I wonder what that could be", he said, stuffing one of his hands into his pockets.

He took out a small piece of paper and read it.

'I hope we meet again sometime, Kaito Kid.

\- Twiv the Phantom Thief'


	5. Chapter 5 - The New High School Student

**• Chapter 5 •**

 **The New High School Student**

"Bakaito!"

The voice of Nakamori Aoko rang through the halls of Ekoda High School. If one walked into class 2-B at that very moment, you would have seen the usual overturned desks and school supplies scattered on the floor.

"Kee, kee, kee! You'll never catch me, Aoko!" came the reply from her brown haired, blue eyed best friend.

"Kaito! You idiot!" she screamed as she threw a broom at him. Kaito quickly dodged it and ran to another corner of the room.

"So they are a lovely pink today. Are they not?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Kuroba Kaito!" yelled the teacher from her desk.

"Yes, Sensei?" asked Kaito.

"Answer this equation!"

"3y cubed," he replied, with ease, "Sensei, make it a little harder next time, will you?"

"Correct," said the disappointed teacher, "Nakamori Aoko! Answer this one."

"5x squared!" replied Aoko, just glancing at the board as she ran past it.

"Correct," replied the teacher, who seemed even more depressed.

"There you are, Kaito!" said Aoko, grabbing onto a boy's hair.

"Owwww! Nakamori? What are you doing pulling my hair?" came the reply as he turned around.

"What are you talking about? You're Kaito!" she said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Kee, kee, kee!" The laugh came from one of the corners of the classroom. The whole class turned their heads up, to see Kaito sitting on one of the tallest bookshelves in the classroom.

"Then you are…" Aoko grabbed the boy's face which peeled right off to reveal a freckle-faced student who looked nothing like Kaito.

"Kaito!" howled Aoko.

"Kee, kee, kee! You fell for that one again, Aoko!" he replied as he jumped down. He held his fist up in front of her and then opened it to reveal a beautiful red rose. Aoko took the flower before she sat down at her desk.

"That idiot," she whispered.

"Now class," said the teacher, seeing that everyone had calmed down. "We have a new student today. This is Hashiba Akiko who will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please welcome her to our class."

The teacher gestured to a teenage girl who had been standing by her desk patiently. She had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. She was just as tall as most of the other students and was wearing the usual school uniform.

"Arigato, Sensei," she said as the teacher introduced her. Her green eyes scanned the classroom looking for an empty seat. The only one left was right next to Koizumi Akako. The other girl didn't look like she was exactly the friendliest type, but Akiko shrugged and sat down.

"Now class let's go over yesterday's homework," said the teacher as she began writing on the board.

As the rest of the class went over the homework, Akiko surveyed her classmates. Her eyes fell on Kuroba Kaito. She had lost herself deep in thought that she didn't realize that Akako had began to stare at her.

"You see, Kaito over there? You keep your little hands off of him, because he is mine. Even if that nuisance Aoko is his best friend, he will be mine because all men will be my slaves," said Akako, "Ho, ho, ho…"

 _So, that's Kuroba Kaito_ , thought Akiko, _Isn't he some sort of magician? He looks similar to a picture I saw in a newspaper, but that was some high school detective who solved a murder mystery. This couldn't possibly be him._ Still those blue eyes were too familiar, it was as if she had just seen him yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Elementary Student

**• Chapter 6 •**

 **The New Elementary Student**

"What are you doing after school today, Conan-kun?" asked Yoshida Ayumi, as she walked to Teitan Elementary with her three friends.

"After school…" said Conan, as he thought for a moment, "Ran said that she was going grocery shopping and I was going to go with her. Why?"

"Ayumi found a haunted house the other day and we were going to go explore it today after school," said Kojima Genta.

"A haunted house? Where?" asked Conan, pretending to be interested. They just probably found an abandoned house somewhere….

"I don't remember exactly where it was, but it was close to Professor Agasa's house," she replied, "It had 'Kudou' written on the mailbox and it was big and scary looking, just like a haunted house."

"Kudou.." said Conan blankly, "Wait! It had 'Kudou' written on the mailbox?!"

"Yes, it did."

 _Oh no! Now they're going to go explore my house after school! I need to think of a way to stop them_ , he thought.

"You really shouldn't explore other people's houses. Who knows? There might be a cranky old man still living there."

Conan turned around to see Haibara Ai behind them. _Haibara, you are a life saver._

"Ah, well I don't want to be chased out of there by a cranky old man. We'll wait till he dies and then we can go exploring," said Ayumi.

"And then I'll be able to go with you," said Conan, reluctantly. _Hehe, it's going to be a long long time before I die._

"Good morning, class!" said the teacher of second grade class 2-B.

"Good morning, Sensei!" replied Conan, along with the rest of the class.

"Today, we have a new student," the teacher gestured to a young girl who was standing near the door. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. "This is Fern Northwood."

"Eh?" thought Conan, outloud. He wondered why the girl had an English name. His name wasn't exactly Japanese either, but then again it was an alias.

"Fern is a transfer student from America. Her parents sent her to Japan to learn more about Japanese culture. She is fluent in both English and Japanese, so there is no need to worry about her not understanding what you are saying. I want you all to make her feel welcome because she will be staying with us for the rest of the year," explained the teacher.

The girl did not smile, but quietly whispered, "Arigato, Sensei." She looked around the classroom and saw an empty desk, behind Ayumi. There was nobody sitting next to her and she gave a long sigh when she sat down. She hadn't noticed that Conan was still staring at her, even after the teacher had begun the lesson.

"One plus one is?"

"Two!"

" Two plus two is?"

"Four!"

Conan saw that the new student wasn't responding to any of the questions. She seemed to be...bored. Like he was when he first came back to elementary school. _I'm going to find out who she is and why she's here._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Note from the Copy Cat

It has been almost a month since Akiko had joined class 2-B at Ekoda High School. Kaito Kid hadn't sent any notices about any jewels and the Metropolitan Police were enjoying the break.

Kuroba Kaito sat in his chair looking at the news on his tablet. There was a pile of tissues in front of him and he soon blew his nose and added another one to the pile.

"Kaito! What are you doing?"

Kaito looked up to see Aoko standing above him.

"Eh? I was just-" He was cut off when she grabbed his tablet and looked at it.

" 'Kaito Kid Sends No Notices For a Month. Police Are Resting' Well at least it's good new for my dad. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night when Kid stole that purple diamond," she said.

"Well, I guess thieves need a break once in a while too," said a familiar voice.

Both Kaito and Aoko looked up. Even Akiko lifted her head from the book she had been reading.

"Oh, well it looks like Sherlock Holmes came back from his trip to London. Was Baker Street the same as when you left it?" asked Kaito.

A tall figure in a trench coat walked into the classroom. He had brown hair with matching eyes and carried a briefcase in one hand.

"Saguru Hakuba," said Akiko to herself. _He's been in too many newspapers for someone not to know his name._

"Actually, the house in London was pretty much the same as when I left it."

"Did you and Watson have fun with another mystery?" asked Kaito, sarcastically.

"No, actually I kept my eyes on the newspapers and the Japanese news the entire time. I guess Kaitou Kid hasn't touched anything in the last month. Perhaps he is a high school student just like us and is studying for midterms?" replied Hakuba, walking away.

 _Whatever,_ thought Kaito _, if it weren't for this cold, the police would have already gotten the new notice._

One couldn't help but notice the agitated look on Kaito's face. And the one that noticed was Akiko. She was quietly sitting at her desk and watching the scene over her book. _Why was he so irritated when Hakuba said that Kid might be a high school student?_

Aoko went back to her seat mumbling something about Kid and her father not being able to sleep well at night, leaving Kaito alone to look at the news on his tablet.

"Hmm...it looks like the Lady of the Lake ring is going on display next week," he whispered to himself. _Time for Kid to come back to action._ Suddenly something hit Kaito in the back of the head. "Ouch," he said turning around. The object which hit him was a paper plane. "Hmm...what's this?" He picked it up and opened it up. Inside there was a note. Kaito's face turned pale as he read what was written on the paper.

'I know who you are, Kaitou Kid. You are going to steal the Lady of the Lake in the next week or so. I wish you luck getting past the dogs.

\- Twiv the Phantom Thief'

Just in the background, if one listened hard enough, you could hear a laugh.

"Hee, hee, hee…"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Amateur Detective

**• Chapter 8 •**

 **The Amateur Detective**

"Nice to see you again, Suzuki-san," said a somewhat sober Inspector Mouri Kogoro.

"Good to see you to, Inspector Mouri. Kid slipped through our fingers last time, but this time we'll catch him. And when that thieving white rat is behind bars, we'll go down to my private bar and drink on it," replied Suzuki Jirokichi.

"That sounds good to me," replied an overjoyed detective.

The two detectives and the older man were standing in the middle of a courtyard at one of the many buildings which the Suzuki Corporation owned. This was the smallest. Only twenty stories high, but it was still fairly tall. It was a steep dive to the courtyard below and nobody would have been stupid enough, not even Kaitou Kid, to try to hang glide to the bottom from the building. In the middle of the yard was a glass display case which held the gem. Surrounding the case, there were several police guards with dogs. This was the first time that dogs had ever been used to catch Kid.

"I won't be able to join you two because I'll still be on duty at that time," said Nakamori.

"That's one of the drawbacks of being on the police force, Nakamori. You have to follow a whole list of rules. That's why I left. A private detective makes up his own rules."

Nakamori ignored the 'Sleeping Kogoro's remark and said, "So what security measures have you taken this time, Suzuki-san?"

At the exact moment of the question, Ran, Sonoko and Conan came running up to them.

"Sonoko?" Suzuki seemed surprised to see his niece.

"Oji-san! Why are you using the courtyard to display the jewel, shouldn't it be inside?" asked Sonoko.

"Now, before you start asking any questions. I want the three of you to pinch and pull on each other's cheeks as an extra precaution. Kid disguised himself as my niece and he might as well disguise himself as one of you three again."

Before he finished his last sentence, Sonoko and Ran had pinched each other's cheeks and they had both pinched Conan's cheeks on either side.

"Ouch! That hurt!" exclaimed Conan, rubbing either side of his face.

"Sorry, Conan-kun! We had to make sure that you weren't Kid," came the reply.

 _As if Kid could shrink down to my size_ , thought Conan, but remained silent.

"Also, Inspector Megure said that he was sending someone who had just made it into town and has worked with the police force before. He said that they were sure to catch Kid," said Suzuki.

"Oh, so we get to have some newbie on the job too. Great! Now, we'll never catch Kid!" said Mouri.

"What is the plan to catch Kid anyway?" asked Conan.

"Well, I picked out this courtyard because Kid won't be able to use his hang glider to get here and he won't be able to fly out either."

"That makes sense," replied Conan.

"And I also hired out some of the best hunting dogs in Japan. They have been trained to catch, but not to kill, so there's no worry of killing Kid."

Before Suzuki could continue, someone yelled, "Conan-kun!" Conan turned around to see a blonde girl running towards him.

"Who is this?" asked Ran, bending down to take a good luck at the little girl.

"This is Fern Northwood. The English transfer student that I was telling you about," replied Conan.

In the past month, Fern had warmed up a bit towards Conan, but she was still a bit cautious of his friends, who had made her an honorary member of the Detective Boys.

"I let it slip that we were coming here tonight and she insisted on coming with us," explained Conan.

"You shouldn't be so careless, Conan-kun," replied Ran.

"I'm sorry, Ran-neechan, it won't happen again," said Conan.

"I'm so excited, Conan-kun! We might get to see Kaitou Kid tonight!" said Fern, excitedly.

"Yes, we'll definitely see him tonight," replied Conan. _And hopefully the second Kaitou Kid will also appear tonight. There wasn't anything in the media about it, because I was the only one who saw him. But tonight they will see both Kids..._

They're voices were soon drowned in the humming of an approaching helicopter.

"Well, there is your amateur detective, Suzuki-san," said Inspector Mouri.

Because the helicopter couldn't land in such a small area, it quickly lowered itself to the lowest point it could go and a rope ladder was thrown outside of it. A tall figure began climbing down the ladder and soon reached the bottom. After the helicopter left, one could see that the figure was about the height of a high school student and was wearing a helmet that covered his entire face. Then he shook himself off and took his helmet off, everyone stood staring open mouthed.

"Hello, my name is _Kudo Shinichi_."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Lady of the Lake

**• Chapter 9 •**

 **The Lady of the Lake**

"Shinichi?" whispered Ran, as she ran up to him, "Is it really you, Shinichi?"

"Yes, it's really me, Ran," replied Shinichi.

"Conan-kun? You look angry," said Fern, as she glanced at her friend.

That jerk! That idiotic jerk!, thought Conan, trying to restrain his anger.

"I missed you so much!" said Ran, "I tried calling, but nobody answered and then you wouldn't call even though I left you so many messages-" She was cut off, when she realized that he wasn't listening to her anymore, but instead had gently pecked her on the cheek. All of the color drained from Ran's face, when she realized what had happened.

"Shinichi," she whispered.

"Awwww...looks like Shinichi and Ran are getting serious now," commented Sonoko.

"What is going on here?!" asked Inspector Mouri, almost yelling.

"Ah. Inspector Mouri. I haven't seen you in a while, even though I've seen you in the newspapers many times before when I'm on my cases," replied Shinichi.

"Why you little-", Mouri was eventually cut off by Conan's high pitched screams.

"That's not Shinichi! That's not Shinichi!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean that he's not Kudo Shinichi?", asked Nakamori, walking up to Shinichi. He quickly pinched either side of Shinichi's face and pulled as hard as he could.

"Please stop, Inspector Nakamori," begged Shinichi, as his face was being stretched out to either side.

"Well, he's the real thing. There's no way that a mask could stay on that tight," said Nakamori.

"He can't be Shinichi. He just can't be!" whispered Conan, outloud.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Fern, also in a whisper.

"Because I'm Kudo Shinichi!" he whispered and then covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he had done.

It took a moment for her to process it, but then Fern replied, "You. Are. Kudo. Shinichi?"

"Hehe, yes, I am. But you can't tell anyone."

"But how?"

"I'll explain later, but this guy is definitely not Kudo Shinichi."

"Then he must be Kaito Kid!"

"So, Inspector Nakamori, I was told that you were here to catch Kaitou Kid," said Shinichi.

"What? Oh, yes. He plans to steal the Lady of the Lake ring tonight," replied Nakamori.

"Hmmm...he sent a notice, right?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, here's the original notice," said Suzuki, as he handed a piece of paper to Shinichi.

'The Lady of the Lake will be in my possession at ten o'clock tomorrow.

\- Kaitou Kid'

"Okay, so this means we have about half an hour left before Kid strikes," said Shinichi as he read the note. He looked up from the note to see Conan standing in front of him. His expression was not exactly joyful. Shinichi looked down at him, said nothing, but just smiled. It wasn't a warm smile either, but a smile of revenge. "Let's take a look at that gem," he said walking over to the display case. The gem itself was a deep blue sapphire and it was surrounded by several small diamonds.

"So this is the famous sapphire, the Lady of the Lake. You don't have any special gadgets on the display case? Do you, Suzuki-san?"

"Yes, there's a few in fact," he said and motioned for Inspector Mouri to come over.

"Hmmm...so if I touch this…" he said as he placed a finger onto the glass display case. As usual, Inspector Mouri under went a few spasms and took a few steps back. Then the floor underneath him fell through and the top of the hole was shielded from escape by sharp sword-like knives.

"And then if he escapes on foot, there are the dogs," explained Suzuki.

"You wouldn't mind getting me out of here, would you?" asked Inspector Mouri.

"When Kid comes we'll be ready for him," whispered Conan through gritted teeth.

"O-okay, Conan-kun," replied Fern, her head still spinning from all of the new information.

"I just can't help feeling that we're being watched."


	10. Chapter 10 - Vanished in the Dark

**• Chapter 10 •**

 **Vanished in the Dark**

"Only ten minutes left," a voice whispered in the darkness, "Ten minutes till Kid steals the ring and only a little longer until I get to meet him. Hee, hee, hee…"

"Five minutes left," said Conan.

"I wonder how he is going to get past those dogs and everything else," Fern thought out loud.

"He probably came here disguised as Shinichi so that the dogs could get used to his scent and not attack him."

"One minute left!" shouted Inspector Nakamori. As usual, everyone was mentally counting down the seconds until Kid's appearance.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…", Fern counted out loud, "Four, three, two, one."

All of the spotlights that were pointed at the display case instantly shut off. Conan's attention turned to the dogs, who began dropping at their trainers' feet. Shit! He must have drugged the dogs before he came here. The full moon was covered by clouds a little before ten o'clock, so it was difficult to see anything. Something white flashed in front of Conan and he suddenly saw the dim outline of Kaito Kid heading for the jewel's display case. Conan quickly snuck up behind the display case, but when he looked into it, the ring was gone.

When Conan peeked out from behind the case, he was pondering on how Kid had escaped with the ring, when he saw everyone grouped around the hole in the ground that Inspector Mouri had fallen into, he ran over to see what had happened. When he pushed his way to the front of the crowd and peered into the hole, he was shocked to see Kaito Kid trying to cover his face with his cape.


	11. Chapter 11 - Capture

**• Chapter 11 •**

 **Capture**

 _Damn it, Hakuba!_ thought Kaito as he fell into the hole. This was definitely not part of his plan and now he had to think of a way out.

"Oh! Shinichi left again!" said Ran.

"How can you be so naive?" asked Conan and Kaito, at practically the same time.

"I can't believe it!" said Inspector Nakamori, "The game you've been playing is over, Kaito Kid."

"And it looks like the police have won it," added Hakuba.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Conan.

"My name is Saguru Hakuba and I was just taking a walk not far from here," he replied.

"And how is it that Kid is in the trap?"

"Apparently Kid drugged all of these dogs before he came here. He probably disguised himself as a kennel worker and drugged their food. Just as he was making his escape with the jewel, we were walking up that path and Mori here ran up and grabbed the bottom of his pants and pulled him down. And apparently he was right above the spot with the trap," Hakuba explained as he petted the collie that had sat down next to him.

"Mori? Like Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes?" asked Conan.

"Yes, that's exactly right," replied Hakuba, as he walked over to the trap, "Well, it looks like everything is over for you, Kaito. Let's see if my suspicions were true."

Mori? Really? Detectives and their obsession with Sherlock Holmes, thought Kaito, Eh? Great. Now he's going to reveal my real identity. I need to think of something fast…

Just as these thoughts passed through the mind of the Magician Under the Moonlight, he heard somebody yell, "Look!"

"I wonder what that could be?" he asked himself.

Conan turned around to see the copy of Kid he had seen the previous month, gliding through the night sky on a paraglider. _Damn it! I knew it. That must be his accomplice!_

The paraglider came closer and closer and then something dropped to the ground.

"What in the world could that be?" asked Inspector Nakamori.

Conan ran up to the strange objects and saw that they were small metal balls. "Uh oh," he said, "Get away from here!" He was almost too late as the balls had opened up and released a mucky white smoke. Conan took in a good mouthful, but soon realized that it wasn't sleeping gas. He couldn't see a single meter in any direction for a few minutes and when the smoke cleared, Kaito Kid was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Escape

**• Chapter 12 •**

 **Escape**

Conan looked up into the sky to see the same paraglider in the sky with a rope hanging down from it and a white clad figure holding onto the rope.

"I'll get you next time, Kid!" shouted Suzuki.

Kaito was still a bit confused about what happened but he was glad that nobody was revealing his identity tonight. He looked up to see what he was hanging from and was somewhat shocked to see the same copy of himself which he had seen a month before.

"Eh?" he asked, "You again?"

"Well, Kaitou Kid, looks like you got yourself caught tonight. Luckily, I was here."

"I didn't need your help. Kaitou Kid can take care of himself," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Would you like to go back then?"

"No!" he quickly shouted.

"Also, that hat and monocle are coming off after we land."

"Eh?! You are not taking my hat off!" said Kaito clamping his hands onto his hat.

"You shouldn't steal fake gems then."

"Eh?" He quickly took out the ring which was in his pocket and quickly examined it. When he looked up, he saw that on the finger of the second Kid's right hand was a glittering blue gem.

The other Kid only smiled as they flew in the night sky.

As Kaito landed on his feet, he quickly backed away from the person that had saved him of his terrible fate. He now clearly saw the Lady of the Lake on the other Kid's finger. How am I supposed to get out of this one?, he wondered.

"Now Kaitou Kid, Magician Under the Moonlight, I will know your true identity," they said as they walked towards him.

"Not so fast," said Kaito, "First, I want to know yours." In a blink of an eye, Kaito had whipped out his card gun and shot two cards. One hit the second thief's hat off and the second hit the monocle.

"Ah!" screamed the second Kid in a woman's voice.

"It is nice to see you again, Hashiba Akiko."


	13. Chapter 13 - Kaitou Twiv Unmasked

**• Chapter 13 •**

 **Kaitou Twiv Unmasked**

"Yes, it was me," replied the teenage girl who was standing there in the cape. The hat that had been knocked off, suddenly revealed shoulder length black hair and green eyes.

"Now my only question is, why?" asked Kaito, putting his gun away.

Akiko smiled at Kaito and then replied, "Like everyone else I just wanted to find out who you really were, but unlike the idiots who call themselves detectives, I took the extra step."

"Too bad that you tried so hard to find out my identity, only to have your own revealed."

"You really are an idiot."

Kaito only smiled at this. Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and who else could have stepped out from behind it other than Edogawa Conan. Kaito quickly grabbed Akiko by the waist and she suddenly realized that he was kissing her on the lips.

Conan almost fell over when he saw this scene. Akiko was standing with her back towards him. Ran?! What? How is she the second Kaitou Kid? That's just impossible. But still there she was. In the dark night, the second Kid looked almost exactly like Ran from behind. And she was kissing Kaitou Kid! And I thought she cared for me, the same way that I cared for her, he thought.

"You idiot! Kaitou Kid, you are the most idiotic bastard I have ever seen!" he suddenly shouted as the anger had built up in him.

Huh?, thought Akiko. She looked at Kid, who was still kissing her and punched him right in the stomach. "Why you pervert, you!" she whispered at him. She still had her cape on which quickly converted into a paraglider and she was soon out of sight. Kaito staggered a bit after she had hit him, not enough to notice though.

"Oh. Hello, Detective-kun," he said, seeing that Conan was still there.

Without a reply, Conan quickly pushed the button which converted his watch into a tranquilizer gun. He aimed for Kaito and shot. The thief quickly dodged each dart which the small detective shot.

"Sadly, you weren't able to capture me this time either," said Kaito, shaking his head, "And I thought you and old man Suzuki had me for a minute there. And tell Hakuba to keep his pesky pets away from crime scenes. Until next time, my pint-sized detective friend." His cape quickly converted into his usual getaway transportation, a hang glider, and soon all that one could see of him was a white triangle in the distance.

"Shit! He got away again!" said Conan, "But could Ran really be the second Kid? And could she really be his ally?"

The white figure that flew high over the buildings of Tokyo suddenly felt that there was something in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was the real Lady of the Lake gem and a note was attached to it.

'So, you have uncovered my identity this time Kaitou Kid. Round Two goes to you. Now, we are tied and the next time I will win by unmasking your identity.

\- Twiv the Phantom Thief'


	14. Chapter 14 - My Name is Akiko

**• Chapter 14 •**

 **"My Name is Akiko"**

"I still can't believe that Ran would be the second Kid," Conan whispered his thoughts out loud.

"Did you say something?" asked the blonde second-grader who was walking next to him.

"What?" asked Conan, "No, I didn't say anything."

After a moment of silence, the girl finally asked, "Conan-kun. When are you going to tell me about what happened last night?"

"I already told you," said Conan, "I look up to Kudo Shinichi. He is one of the greatest detectives to have ever lived."

"Right. And hasn't he also been missing for quite some time, with an occasional appearance?"

Conan clenched his fist. He didn't want to tell his friend his true identity, but she already seemed suspicious. Suddenly he saw Ran's back in the crowd and he quickly shouted, "Ran-neechan!" and ran towards her.

"Eh?" asked the girl turning around.

Conana suddenly saw that this girl was not Ran. Her hair was a little darker than Ran's and her eyes were green, not blue.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The girl bent down to take a good look at the the two children.

"Aww...well aren't you two cute? How about some ice cream?" she asked.

"Umm..uh..." Fern began.

"Yes, please...um...what is your name, onee-chan?"

"Akiko," replied the girl, "There's a nice little place up the street."

"By the way, what are your names?" asked Akiko, as she watched Conan spoon his chocolate ice cream.

"Edogawa Conan," replied Conan.

"Hama-" Fern quickly stopped herself and quickly said, "Fern Northwood."

"Northwood?" asked Akiko, "That's an unusual name."

"I'm a transfer student from America."

"Oh, that explains it," nodded Akiko.

"Conan-kun!"

"Ran?" asked Conan turning around, and saw Ran standing behind him.

"I was so worried about you! You should tell me if you are going somewhere after school," said the angry Ran.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I offered to take these kids out for ice cream," quickly added Akiko.

"Eh?" asked Ran, turning to Akiko.

"Hello, my name is Akiko," she said, stretching her hand out.

"I'm Mouri Ran," was the reply as Ran took her hand, which Akiko shook vigorously.

"Nice to meet you."

"Conan-kun. It's time to go home."

"Okay. Fern will you be able to get home alright?"

Fern nodded.

"I had better get going too," said Akiko, heading towards the door. Ran turned around and also began walking in the same direction. Conan looked at them and gasped. They look exactly the same from behind!

"Ran-neechan," said Conan, as they walked home.

"Yes, Conan?"

"I'm going to stay over at Professor Agasa's house tomorrow night."

"Alright. I'm happy that you told me. You usually just go off on your own and leave me and Dad very worried."

As if your Dad would ever be worried about anything other than his beer and Yoko Okino, thought Conan.

"Hattori," said Conan, as he spoke on the phone.

"Hey Shinichi," came the reply.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" asked Conan, angrily, only to be replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, will you be able to meet me at Professor Agasa's house tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Also, do not bring Kazuha with you."

"Okay. I think she was going out with some friends tomorrow anyway."


	15. Chapter 15 - Fern's Story

**• Chapter 15 •**

 **Fern's Story**

There was a knock on the door of Professor Agasa's house. Conan answered the door.

"Hello Shinichi!" said Hattori, as he walked inside.

"Hattori!" yelled Conan.

"What? Isn't it just you and me here?" asked Hattori.

"Conan-kun? Why did he call you Shinichi?" came a voice from the hallway.

When Fern walked in, she gasped when she saw Hattori and glared angrily at him.

"It's him," she whispered, as she walked over to him.

"Um...the little kid reminds me of Kudo Shinichi."

"Don't try to make stuff up, Hattori Heiji. I already know that this boy is the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi," replied Fern.

"Eh?" asked Conan, "But really, Fern, how could I be in high school?"

"APTX 4869. The drug created by Sherry from the Black Organization."

"EH?!" exclaimed Conan and Hattori.

"How do you know all of that, Fern-chan?" asked Conan.

"Because my story is like yours," replied Fern, sitting down.

"Hattori? Have you ever heard of someone named Hamasaki Yasuko?"

"Hamasaki? The name sounds familiar," said Hattori, "Oh, she was the female high school detective from Osaka. She was called 'The High School Miss Marple' because she could solve a case just by hearing the details, just like Agatha Christie's character in her mystery series. Hamasaki disappeared five years ago under mysterious circumstances."

"Fern-chan. You aren't Hamasaki Yasuko, are you?" asked Conan, quietly.

"Yes, I am."

There was a moment of silence before Conan asked, "How do you know so much about the organization?"

The second-grade child who was once known as 'The High School Miss Marple' looked out of the window she began her story.

"I grew up in Osaka. We had a happy family there and I had a golden childhood. I had a clever mind, one that worked somewhat differently than others. When I was in middle school, I solved my first case, one that had baffled the police, and from there my career as a detective began. My parents died right after I finished my first year of high school. The police said it was suicide, but I knew it was murder. Murder by that organization. Ever since then I have continued solving cases by day and I researched the organization by night. I was close to finding out what their true goal was and why my parents were murdered, and then one night when I came home, I was suddenly hit by some blunt instrument. When I woke up, I found myself confined. I was to be used for the testing of the newly developed APTX 4869. I had gotten too close to revealing the truth and now I was going to die. I had overheard two of the members talking and they said that there was only one person who had taken the drug whose death was unconfirmed. They said that it was Kudo Shinichi. I thought that if only I could get out of that place, I could find Shinichi and find out more about the organization. The drug was soon forced into my mouth and I felt as if I was going to die. My whole body was burning up and I felt as if my bones were melting. I soon passed out and when I woke up, I had shrunk down to a first grader. This was how I escaped. When I was out, I somehow found myself in Tokyo. I knew that if this happened to Shinichi, then he would be in an elementary school. I knew English fairly well, because my family had spent a decent amount of time in America, so that was how I became Fern Northwood, an American elementary student whose parents had sent her to Japan."

Conan and Hattori stood in awe for a few moments. I just wonder if she knows about Haibara, thought Conan.

"Conan!" came a shout from outside.

"Looks like your friends are back," said Fern, still looking out the window.

Conan opened the window and shouted, "Haibara?"

"I can't keep them occupied any longer!" she said looking behind her to see Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi running up the sidewalk.

Conan closed the window. "Great. Now those three are going to come up here."

"Three? I thought you had four friends?" asked Fern.

"Haibara also knows that I'm really Shinichi."

"That's not surprising. She doesn't exactly act much like a second grader anyway. I guess she was shrunk too."

 _She knows way too much!_ , thought Conan.


	16. Chapter 16 - Suspicions

_Thanks ya'll for reading my first fanfic. I really appreciate it! Just so ya'll know, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with school as well as my daily life and we all know how stressful that can get. I added two chapters, 15 and 16. I hop ya'll enjoy them and thanks for the support again! (I'll also, hopefully, be writing a sequel to this as well.)_

 **• Chapter 16 •**

 **Suspicions**

"Fern-chan?" asked Conan, "Isn't that the same girl we saw yesterday?"

He pointed at Akiko who was also walking through the crowd that the three detectives were walking through.

"Girl? You aren't cheating on Ran, are you Shinichi?" joked Hattori.

"Idiot," replied Conan

"Yes, it is," said Fern, "Why are you asking?"

"The other night when Kid was 'rescued' by his accomplice, I went up to the roof of the Suzuki Corporation. Kid was there along with his accomplice. But his accomplice looked exactly like Ran from behind…"

"And this girl looks like Ran from behind," Fern finished the sentence for him.

"Yes," replied Conan.

"You and Hattori follow her then," she replied, "I have somewhere I need to go. I'll meet you back at Professor Agasa's house later."

"Wait a minute!" said Conan, but when he turned around, Fern was already gone.

He quickly followed Akiko into a small cafe and watched her sit down.

"Hello Akiko-san!" he said in a childish voice.

"Ah! Conan-kun, nice to see you again," she replied, smiling, "Let me get you something to drink. They have some nice American drinks here too."

"Thank you!" said Conan, watching Akiko tell the waiter what to bring. Now, I wonder if she's Kid's accomplice or rival…

The waiter brought two drinks and set a bright red one down in front of Conan. Hattori stood outside casually taking a peek in through the window once in a while. She couldn't have done anything to this that I wouldn't have seen, so it should be alright, thought Conan, taking a sip of the drink. He suddenly went into a series of spasms and when he looked across the table, Akiko was gone.

"Conan!" shouted Hattori, rushing in. A crowd began to gather around the small detective.

"Hattori," said Conan, weakly, "I need to get to Professor Agasa's house now."

Conan groaned as he lay on the sofa in Professor Agasa's house. "This is not good," he said but he soon fainted again. Hattori had gone to the kitchen, and when he came back, the cup with water that he was holding crashed to the ground.

"Shinichi!" he yelled. He was shocked to see the sleeping form of Kudo Shinichi on the sofa.

"Oh great. Looks like he was turned back into his high school self too," said a voice, coming from the stairs. A tall woman with bright blue eyes and golden hair walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue evening dress and high heels to match.

"Fern-chan? Is that you?" asked Shinichi, opening his eyes. "Eh?" he asked as he saw the women sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

"I was tricked into drinking something, while I was investigating," she said.

"Serves you right for running off."

"As if you're better off," replied Yasuko, "What happened to you?"

"That girl tricked me. She ordered me a drink and I thought there would be nothing in it because she never even touched it," explained Shinichi.

"What did it look like?"

"It was a red color and had ice in it."

"Red Bull Cocktail. They are quite popular in America."

"Red Bull?"

"An American energy drink that is just as bad or even worse than drinking alcohol.

"Well, then how did your investigation go?" asked Shinichi, sitting up.

"I didn't find much out. The first place I went to was the Blue Parrot Billiards Club. There was hardly anybody there, except for the bartender and a boy who looks exactly like Kudo Shinichi," she said.

"There was somebody who looked like me?!" asked Shinichi.

"Let me finish!" said Yasuko, "I thought it was strange, since you were still Conan at the time, and went in. The boy asked me several questions and then told the bartender to get me a drink. I was going to refuse, but I ended up drinking it. All of the sudden, I felt really hot, as if I had a fever, and my bones felt like they were melting and then I fainted, but before I fainted, I heard one of them say 'She knows too much anyway.' When I woke up, I found myself dressed like this in a bathroom stall."

"That was possibly Kid," said Shinichi.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, because it was Kid who was disguising as me at that last heist. When Inspector Nakamori pulled on his face, it never came off."

"That makes sense, I think," replied Fern.

Hattori was still standing in the room, trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

"Are you going to go to that club then, Shinichi?" he asked.

"I don't see how it would hurt, besides, the two of us look like adults anyway."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Shinichi, opening the door.

"Cona- Shinichi?" asked a voice.

"Ran?" asked Shinichi.

"Shinichi? What are you doing here?" asked Ran, walking inside.

"Hattori!"

"So, that's what you meant when you were 'going out with friends', Kazuha," replied Hattori, half hiding behind a door.

"Is there anything wrong with me going to Tokyo to visit Ran? Besides what are you and Shinichi doing here with another girl?" asked Kazuha.

"Other girl?" asked Ran, looking behind Shinichi. "You weren't doing anything weird were you?"

"Uh...No, nothing like that," he replied, quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Mouri Ran," said Fern, walking up to the girl, "My name is Hamasaki Yasuko."

"Nice to meet you to," replied Ran quietly. She then turned to Shinichi and said, "Why won't you answer any of my phone calls? And then you suddenly turn up here. Did you plan to disappear again without saying anything to me?"

"Um, eh…" said Shinichi, thinking of what to say to her.

"Hehe, we were going to go see you later," said Hattori.

"Why are all of you here?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Haiba-" Shinichi caught himself before he said too much.

"Haibara-kun?" replied Ran, "But you still haven't answered my questions yet."

Haibara please get me out of this one, begged Shinichi.

"Shinichi-san has been busy with his cases," said Haibara.

There was a sudden buzzing from Shinichi's coat pocket.

"Sorry, Ran, I need to answer this phone call," he said, stepping outside.

"By the way, where did that girl go?" asked Ran, as she and Kazuha turned around.

"Eh? Heiji is gone too," said Kazuha.

"He left me again!" said Ran, as her fist clashed with a nearby wall.


	17. Chapter 17 - Discovered

**• Chapter 17 •**

 **Discovered**

"It was a smart idea to call me, Haibara," said Shinichi. once the four them got to the gate of his house.

"As if I could do anything else," replied Haibara.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Hattori.

"First, I'd like to know what she is doing here," said Haibara, pointing at Yasuko.

"Fern-chan," said Shinichi, "Haibara may have also been shrunk by the same drug we were…"

"Furthermore, I was the creator of the drug," added Haibara.

"What?!" asked Yasuko and Hattori.

"I recognized you right away when I walked in, Hamasaki Yasuko. The Organization brought you in because 'you knew too much' and you were to be given a dose of the APTX 4869 to see it's effects."

"You created that drug?" saide Yasuko, picking Haibara up, "And how do you get rid of it's effects?"

Haibara shrugged and said, "Like I said, it was a prototype and all of the data I collected on the drug has been destroyed by the Organization, when I escaped."

"Yasuko, she left the Organization after they imprisoned her. She's no longer a member," said Shinichi.

"Alright, then what are we supposed to do now?"

"The two of you should go back to that billiards club tonight," replied Haibara, "Disguised as a married couple and I can be you're daughter."

"What?!" exclaimed Shinichi and Yasuko at the same time.

"It'll look a little less suspicious," she replied, "Hattori-san can't go though."

"I suppose my dad has an old suit or something in the house," said Shinichi, "That's something I could wear to a club, right?"

"Hmmm…" said Yasuko as she lit a cigarette.

"Yasuko, how old are you?" asked Shinichi.

"Seventeen, why?"

"You're a minor still though," he said, looking at the cigarette.

"Oh, this?" asked Yasuko, "This is what happens when you live in Vegas for a few years. I drink a bit sometimes too."

Shinichi only sighed and went inside to find some clothing.

The Blue Parrot Billiards Club had only a few people in it when Shinichi, Yasuko, and Haibara came in. When they walked in, Shinichi asked, "Do you know how to play pool?"

"Of course I do. I'm surprised that you don't," replied Yasuko, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. She quickly looked over the club and soon spotted the boy she saw the other day. "It's him," she whispered and Shinichi only nodded.

Eh? It's that Kudo Shinichi, thought Kaito Kuroba, Why is he here?

Kaito tried to calmly walk towards the back of the pool hall, where there were no people. Shinichi, Yasuko, and Haibara quietly followed him. Kaito took down two pool sticks from the case on the wall and offered one to Shinichi.

"Care to play?" he asked.

"Not with thieves, Kaitou Kid," replied Shinichi.

Eh? How does he know? He's not supposed to know!, thought Kaito, I need to calm down. Keep the poker face, keep the poker face...

After a moment of silence, Kaito laughed, "Kaitou Kid? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," pressed Shinichi.

"Hmm...looks like we finally caught the little white mouse who continually eludes our traps," said Yasuko, fingering a pair of handcuffs.

 _This is definitely not good_ , thought Kaito, panicking even more.

"Ummm...well..." said Kaito.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the three began coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Kaito Kuroba was gone.

"He's gone!" the three of them said at the same time.

Shinichi saw a sheet of paper and picked it up. "What's this?" he asked as he read the paper. His face suddenly looked worried. He mumbled something under his breath and said, "We can't chase him now."

'So you have found out my secret. Tell mine and I'll tell yours, Detective-kun.

\- Kaitou Kid and Kaitou Twiv'


	18. Chapter 18 - In the Ventilation

**• Chapter 18 •**

 **In the Ventilation**

"Why do I constantly save your ass all the time?" asked Akiko, climbing through the ventilation system.

Kaito was still dumbfounded about what happened and it took him a minute to reply.

"How did you know?!" he finally asked.

"Process of elimination," replied Akiko, "It's so easy, that I'm surprised that the police didn't figure it out yet."

"And why did you save me?" asked Kaito, "You haven't fallen for Kaitou Kid, have ya?"

Kaito was quickly rewarded a kick in the face for his remark.

"For a girl," he said, rubbing his nose, "You sure kick hard."

"I could kill you with my bare hands," she replied.

"Hehehe," said Kaito, somewhat scared of her now.

Akiko climbed out of the ventilation system, which had led them to the roof. Kaito began climbng out of the ventilation system and said, "Now wha-" He was cut off, as Akiko's lips touched his in a kiss. Kaito was slightly taken back, but he silently wrapped his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Five Hour Energy

**• Chapter 19 •**

 **Five. Hour. Energy.**

"To hell with Kaitou Kid!" yelled Edogawa Conan, slamming his small hand on the table in Agasa's house, "How the heck did he find out?"

"Who knows?" asked Fern, as she unwrapped a small brown box.

"Conan-kun! Please don't talk like that in this house," said the Professor.

"You're right. We'll just let the police take care of Kid," said Conan, "I want to see how this plays out." He looked at Fern, who was busily sorting through the packing peanuts of her box, "What is that Fern-chan?"

"5-hour Energy Boosters!" she exclaimed, holding up a couple of small bottles.

"5. Hour. Energy." asked Conan and Agasa and Haibara at the same time, with pauses in between each word.

"It's an American energy booster," explained Fern, "I ordered a bunch of them online for us. Since the Red Bull made us our normal selves, I thought that maybe this would to. Just in case of emergencies of course."

"Fern, you are a genius," said Conan, smiling.

Haibara looked at them with her usual unamused look. "Who's credit card did you use?" she asked.

"Um..." said Fern, "Well...you see..."

"Eh? Where's my credit card?" asked Agasa, looking through his wallet.


	20. Chapter 20 - Prepared

**• Chapter 20 •**

 **Prepared**

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Fern, flipping through a Sherlock Holmes book.

"I'm not sure. Kaitou Kid knows who we both are," replied Conan, as he looked out of Professor Agasa's window.

"True," replied Fern, "Are you going to keep on chasing him?"

"I don't know," replied the young detective, "If I do, he could reveal our real identities."

Fern laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Conan, turning around.

"You're just as naive as Sherlock Holmes," she said.

"Now wait a minute he was a great detective," he replied.

"Miss Marple is better," she said, "But that's not my point," she added quickly before he could protest, "You shouldn't drop a case just because your reputation is on the line. Besides, if he talks, how many people do you think will believe him? A high school detective shrunk down to a second-grader because he was given a drug by some mysterious organization. Plus, if he talks, then you can always tell the police, as Kudo Shinichi, that he is Kaitou Kid. The police would actually believe you that way."

Conan listened to everything she had said and then replied, "But the Black Organization-"

"Screw the Black Organization!" replied Fern, "You've got the FBI, CIA, not to mention the local Metropolitan Police on speed dial!"

"You have a point there."

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Well then, Kaitou Kid," said Conan, "Get ready! Because I will soon be revealing the truth behind that mask!"


	21. Author's Note

If you got this far, I have one thing to say, Thanks for reading and supporting me! For my first fan-fiction, I'm really surprised to have gotten this many views. I'm currently working on a sequel for this, so please review this fanfic and comment what I should do differently for the next on. I really appreciate your opinion!

Arigato gozaimasu!

Update 12/25/15

As a late Christmas gift, I have posted the first chapter of the sequel!


End file.
